Fun at the Konoha Beach
by Anonymous Hedgehog
Summary: Naruto just moved to Konoha City, a sprawling metropolis outside of Hidden Konoha, the Shinobi Village. He tries out for the Konoha High School football team, and is invited to an overnight beach party at his new friend Sasuke's house. The party is mostly "girls in bikinis, more girls in bikinis, a pool, Truth or Dare, and maybe a little alcohol." What could possibly happen?
1. Fun at the Konoha Beach: Chapter 1

**Main character: Naruto, Sasuke**

**Rated: MA**

**THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT!**

It was the first day of school at Konoha High School. Naruto followed the steady stream of people entering the building. It was a hot day, and sun filtered through the trees onto the milling throng below. "Watch out!" A boy stumbled and fell, starting a domino effect. Naruto saw the people coming his way, and nimbly dodged out of the way, stopping the falling kids. He jogged over and helped the kids up, while the rest of the student body walked past, seemingly unaware of this new development. When they were all up, one of the kids pushed his way over, and said, "Hey. You're the new kid." He didn't appear very bright, in Naruto's opinion. "Are you the one that tripped me?" He was big and bulky. Probably on the school's famous football team. "No," replied Naruto. "I just helped you up." The bulky kid raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah. Never mind." Then we walked off into the crowd. Naruto followed his lead and went into the school. xXx Naruto looked at the clock just as the bell rang. It was time for 3rd period, P.E. Time for football tryouts. When he reached the football team's locker rooms, a pale kid with a mop of black hair walked over. "So you're the new kid trying out for the football team? Good luck. By the way, my name's Sasuke. You better not be trying out for halfback, because that's my position." He smiled at Naruto. "I might just take it from you," joked both walked out onto the field, where Naruto was accosted by the coach. About half an hour later, Naruto was the team's fullback. Sasuke jogged over to where Naruto was changing out of the team uniform and back into school clothes. "So you're the fullback, huh? Well, I thought I might ask, I'm having a beach party on Friday, starting at 7:30. Wanna come? It's basically girls in bikinis, bonfire, more girls in bikinis and maybe a little alcohol." Naruto thought about it. My parents will never let me go, but they don't have to know, do they? "Sure, I'll come." During the next few hours of school, Naruto made only one new friend. His name was Aaron. He was a good-looking kid, with blond hair. They were in three of the same classes, and over the school day, they got to know each other pretty well. "You coming to Sasuke's beach party?" Asked Aaron. "Yep. He asked me after he heard I got to be fullback. Are you coming?" "Yeah." They were walking down the hall toward their 5th period class, which they shared. "So you're in Mr. Kakashi's class too?" "Apparently," replied Naruto. When they opened the door, a whiteboard eraser fell on Naruto's head. When he looked up, he recognized his old teacher from the secret Ninja Academy. "Kakashi-sensei!?" he blurted. Kakashi nodded to him, and said "I thought you'd fall for it. I haven't seen you since you were twelve. How are you?" "Wait, hold it right there. You two know each other?" said an incredulous Aaron. "Since 7th grade," lied Naruto. After school, Naruto was walking back to his car, when he spotted a pink-haired girl standing by the car next to his. The hood was up, and a whisper of smoke was coming out from the engine. "Shit. How will I get home now?" he heard the girl saying. "Depends on where you live. I could drive you if you want." She whirled around to face Naruto. "Konoha Heights. Is it far from where you live?" she asked with a hopeful streak in her voice. "Nope. I live there too. Hop in." She got in the car with him and Aaron (who was coming to his house for a few hours) and closed the door behind her. "Nice car," she noted, leaning back into the lush leather upholstery. "Thanks." he said. "You going to Sasuke's party tomorrow, too?" She nodded at his reflection in the driver's mirror. "See you there."

**xXx **

Naruto flopped over onto his bed, and Aaron sat beside him, looking over at the glass cases on his wall. In them were black Kunai knives and shurikens. "Man, you've got an impressive collection. Can I see one?" I wish I could show you my Jutsu, Naruto thought with a smirk. "Sure try a Kunai on for size." "Dude, nobody else in Konoha probably has these. They're so cool. And they're genuine!" said Aaron as he took out a kunai knife. He twirled it around his head, pretending to be a ninja. If only he knew, thought Naruto. Then, suddenly, the knife slipped out of Aaron's grasp and headed straight for Naruto. Shit! though Aaron. What if it hits him! I don't want my new friend to die! Naruto expertly caught the kunai as it was hurled toward him, spinning it around and using its momentum to drive it into the dartboard next to Aaron's head, hitting the bullseye exactly in the middle. "Dude, where did you learn to use that thing!?" cried Aaron as he examined the kunai buried in the wall inches from his head. "I have my resources…" said Naruto mysteriously.

**xXx **

It was Friday, 7:13. "Bye, mom! I'm going to my friend's house! I'll see you in the morning!" Naruto yelled across the house to his mom. "Oi! Do I know this friend?" asked his mother. "Probably not!" he shouted before closing the door. He jumped into his Ferrari and drove off in the direction of Sasuke's house. At 7:29, Naruto showed up at Sasuke's house which was right on the edge of the beach. In the morning it probably looked beautiful. As soon as he knocked on the door, he was ushered inside by Sasuke. "Change into your swim trunks, and hop in the pool." Naruto was pointed in the direction of the bathroom, where he quickly donned his swim shorts and stepped out onto the patio. Instantly all eyes turned toward him. Aaron was there, and that gorgeous pink-haired girl from the parking lot. Aaron looked his friend up and down while the rest of the people returned to what they were doing. Naruto's body was ripped, with beautifully sculpted muscles and rippling abs. He had a large scar on his chest and a smaller one on his bicep, which appeared to be from, what? Kunai? Naruto caught Aaron looking at him and waved. When Naruto hopped into the pool next to Aaron, one of the high schoolers he had yet to meet swam over and put her hand on Naruto's muscular chest. She batted her eyelashes at him, and said "Hey there, handsome. You want to come with me? Sasuke has a few...special rooms in his house he set aside for the kids…" Naruto moved her hand off his chest and said "No, thanks. I think I'll just stay here and enjoy the party, but thanks anyway." then he rolled his eyes at Aaron as the girl swam away, pouting. Aaron had good muscles, but not anywhere near Naruto's. Aaron pointed at the design on Naruto's stomach. "What's that for?" he asked. Nine-tail's Four-symbol Flying Thunder God seal. How can I explain it to him? "Oh, nothing," said Naruto, who quickly changed the subject of their conversation. A girl named Hinata came over, followed by the pink-haired girl, who Naruto know knew to be Sakura. She blushed and turned on Sakura. "You didn't tell me he's an _Absolute Cutie!_ I mean, look at those abs, Sakura! Did you 'forget' to tell me about that, too!?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sakura. She whispered in his ear, "Her current boyfriend is a complete jerk, so a bunch of the girls at school are trying to find a new match for her." Then she patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck," she said, and walked away with a mischievous smile on her face. Before Hinata could speak, the bulky kid that Naruto had helped up on Monday stomped over. "You hittin' on my girlfriend?" he asked angrily. Hinata tried to protect me, but he pushed her roughly aside. "You gonna pay for that!" he screamed, and everybody looked at us. He threw a punch at Naruto, who easily dodged it, even though he was still in the pool. Naruto climbed out of the pool, and then got into his usual ANBU fighting stance. (Naruto is 16, and is now a full fledged ANBU Black Ops member for the Konoha Shinobi.) When the hulk charged at him, he deftly backflipped up over the boy, and landed on his back, riding him like an elephant. The boy roared, and swung at Naruto, who dodged all the blows. Then Naruto hit him in a nerve cluster on the neck, sending him sprawling. Naruto climbed off, dusted off his hands. and prepared to get back in the pool. Then he sensed an attack from behind, and ducked. Hinata's boyfriend went tumbling head over heels into the pool, and landed with a loud splash. When he clambered out, he glared at Naruto and got into a samurai fighting stance. He made the Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, and then Tiger jutsu symbols with his hand, and said "Fire Style; Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" A giant ball of flame flew toward Naruto. Naruto quickly jumped up and dodged the incoming flames. Naruto made the Sheep, Ox, and Rabbit symbols, the then yelled "Wind Style; Low Power Rasengan!". He plummeted toward Hinata's boyfriend (Named Jason) with his arm outstretched, and the low power Rasengan threw Jason back, into the fence. He was knocked out cold. Then Naruto made the Rat, Dog, Ox, and Tiger symbols, and said "Wind Style; Earth Bind!", and glowing symbols appeared on Jason's chest. Jason chose that moment to wake up, and when he tried to sit up, he found that he was stuck to the ground. Sasuke walked calmly over, and said to Naruto "Are you by any chance a Konoha Shinobi? I've always wanted to meet one." Then he led Naruto back to the pool full of frozen onlookers. "Let's get this party started, everyone!" Everyone suddenly started moving again, and Sasuke brought out a cart full of champagne bottles. He filled cups, and soon everybody was on their fourth or fifth drink. Some kids were starting to look drunk, and Sasuke had everybody who didn't look drunk drink more. After fifteen minutes of this, Sasuke stopped the alcohol flow altogether, and yelled for silence. That took a while. Pretty soon, everyone was playing a game of "modified" Truth or Dare (Mostly just inappropriate dares) incited by the drunk Sasuke. Girls vs. Boys. This will not end well, thought Naruto, surprising himself by the fact that he could think, what with the state he was in. One of the empty bottles was sent spinning, and it landed on Naruto. The girls cheered, "Our turn first!", then began whispering among themselves about what they should do to him. Eventually, one came forward. "Show us some more of your magic *hiccup* tricks." Then she smiled at him and nearly fell over. Naruto looked at Sasuke incredulously. "They won't remember a thing," he said reassuringly. Naruto stood up, and made the Sheep symbol. Then he proceeded to make the Ox and Rabbit symbols, and said "Wind Style; Rasengan Fireworks!" A two-foot wide shuriken of air appeared around the spinning Rasengan in his palm, and he flung it out high over the ocean. It exploded into a rainbow of dazzling colors, which rained down on the water. The girls clapped, and the boys looked at each other in worry. Just who is this kid!? though Aaron. "Now it's *hiccup* our turn!" said one of the boys. The bottle span again, this time landing on one of the many girls that Naruto didn't know. They guys consulted each other, and came up with a list.

..1..Kiss a given person for a given amount of time (ex. kiss for 2 minutes w/ tongue)

..2..Eat a piece of food (such as a grape or whip cream) off someone of the opposite gender's tongue.

..3..Choose one girl to measure the length and width of somebody's (They all look at Naruto) p enis. This can be done in front of the group or another room. If done in another room, the girl who measured must give the sizes and tell if it is the smallest she has ever seen. ..4..Select someone to switch underwear with. You must play one round wearing the other person's underwear.

..5..This one is a partner dare. Have a bj race. Whichever girl makes her gu first gets to choose which guy she wants to eat her out.

Of course, they selected #3. Then they looked at Naruto. Then at the girl. Then at Naruto again. Then Sasuke smirked at Naruto, and announced the dare. "What! No! I never agreed to this!" shouted Naruto. "So what?" questioned everybody else in unison. "You afraid?" And so, Naruto was led into the house, away from where the kids outside could see. Except he could see outside, and saw them sniggering and what appeared to be placing bets. He turned around, and saw the girl looking at him expectantly. He sighed, and pulled down his swim shorts. The eyes of the girl lit up, and she couldn't help the smile that came across her face. I'm so lucky, she thought. I'm so unlucky, thought Naruto. She picked up the measuring tape from where Sasuke had put it for them. First she measured length. 7 ½ inches! she thought. Why is is always me… thought Naruto. Next, girth. 5 inches! she thought. Why… thought Naruto. "I shall report my findings to the group," said the girl. Naruto pulled his swim shorts up, and followed her outside, everyone looking at him expectantly. "Well…?" asked the girls in unison. "Length is 7 ½ inches, and girth is 5 inches." she reported happily. A few whistles and giggles came from the crowd of teenagers. "You happy?" asked Naruto somewhat angrily, before sitting down. A few of the guys looked at him with newfound respect. He rolled his eyes, but not before he spotted Aaron and Sasuke looking at him appreciatively. Soon the bottle was spinning again. Spin...spin...spin. It landed on Sasuke. Naruto smirked at him. "We want to have a bj race. Whichever girl makes her gu first gets to choose which guy she wants to eat her out." (Number 5) "You can't have a race with only one member," said Sasuke mischievously. "We choose Aaron and Naruto as your competitors." announced one girl. "Seriously! Me! Again!?" asked Naruto. "Do you want to stay at the party..?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded so Sasuke said "We'll line up here. Who will be the challengers?" I notice that he doesn't complain about the proceedings thought Naruto. Sasuke, Aaron and Naruto lined up so that everybody could see the competition. Three girls were picked, and they kneeled before the guys. Sasuke had Sakura, Aaron had a girl that Naruto hadn't seen before, and Naruto had Hinata. "Ready, Set, GO!" shouted the girl who had decided on the dare. The three girls pulled down the swim trunks of the three boys, revealing their delicates. They instantly started sucking. After a minute of moaning and groaning, Sakura moved out of the way, and Sasuke cummed all over in front of him. "Sasuke is the winner!" announced the girl. "Let's see who is second place." A few seconds later, Hinata scooted back and opened her mouth. Naruto spewed twice the amount of Sasuke's cum twice the distance, with Hinata trying to catch it in the air. Finally, Aaron cummed, spraying the cement in front of him with strings of white liquid. "Naruto is awarded second place, and Aaron third. Sakura, choose your entertainer. Sakura scanned the boys in front of her. "I choose...Sasuke." announced Sakura. Thank god, thought Naruto. Sakura laid down, legs splayed as Sasuke pulled up his swim shorts. Before he could completely pull them up, Sakura reached over and pulled them down again. "I want you to be...enjoying this as much as me." She and Sasuke maneuvered into a sixty-nine position, and soon they were at it. In a minute, both Sakura and Sasuke cummed at the same time. They both put their swimwear back on, and rejoined the group. "Are all high school parties like this one?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he sat down. "Around here they are," said Sasuke with a smirk.


	2. Fun at the Konoha Beach: Chapter 2: END

After a few more dares, Sasuke decided that it was "bedtime". Everybody went into Sasuke's three-storey mansion, and sat down on the couches in the main room. "Everybody just mill about and socialize while I heat up the dinner I made last night. For a few minutes, people sat on the couches and sofas talking. Hinata came over and sat down next to Naruto. Everybody was still wearing their swimwear, and Hinata sort of snuggled right up next to him. He looked down at her, then shrugged. Jason was still outside."Somebody should go bring Jason a blanket," said Naruto. One of the kids got up and found a blanket for Jason, then brought it out to him. Why would a samurai be so close to the Konoha Ninja Academy? Naruto asked himself. Hinata started to pet his abdomen. He ignored it. Then her hand moved to his crotch. He picked her hand up and placed it back on his abdomen. Sasuke brought out three giant, steaming greasy pizzas, and everybody dove in. When everybody was full, Sasuke assigned bedrooms, with same-gender groups in each room. "No more naughty things tonight. That can be in the morning." he said pointedly, but with a small smile. Everybody went to their rooms. Naruto was with Sasuke and Aaron. Once everybody was inside their rooms, Sasuke went around and shut the doors. When he came into their room, he closed the door behind him and smiled at Naruto and Aaron. "What shall we do, boys?"

Aaron looked over at Naruto. "Why do you have a scars? Are they from the kunai you have?" he asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You already know the answer, don't you."

"Yes, and I find it incredibly attractive," smiled Sasuke. Then Naruto looked at Aaron. "The reason that I have scars, that I have weapons in my bedroom, and because I am so good with those weapons, as you saw yesterday, is because I am a shinobi. Or, you might call me a ninja." Aaron looked at him, awestruck. "We basically fight for a living," added Naruto.

"Is that how you know those magic things?" asked Aaron. "Yes," replied Naruto. "They are called Ninjutsu, or Jutsu for short. They can be very powerful."

"Could you show me how to use the kunai and shuriken you have in your bedroom?" he asked hopefully. Naruto considered the question carefully. "I suppose I could teach you how to handle them properly..." he said vaguely. "And now, the night begins to get fun." said Sasuke. They both looked at him quizzically. Then he strode over and pushed Naruto onto the bed with surprising force. He straddled Naruto's abdomen, and put his hands in Naruto's swim shorts. Then he pulled them down and off, following suit with his own. Aaron tried to pull Sasuke off of Naruto, but it was to no avail. "Just wait. You'll get your turn soon." said Sasuke. Then Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's perfectly tanned body, stopping at his hips. Then he leaned down and began to lick and suck Naruto's nipple. Naruto shuddered. Then Sasuke slid down, and began sucking on the tip of Naruto's hard member. Soon, Sasuke was sucking up and down the shaft of Naruto's throbbing member, and his hands were massaging the blonde's chest. When Naruto cummed, Sasuke pulled back and turned to Aaron. He pushed Aaron back into the corner of the room, and practically tore off his swim shorts. Then he rammed his cock into Aaron's ass, starting up a rhythm. When he withdrew, cum spewed all over Aaron's stomach. Both the boys looked at him in shock.

"Was that enough?" asked Sasuke? Both the boys nodded vigorously, so he said "Then get to bed." Naruto and Aaron put their swim shorts back on, and Aaron went into the room's private bathroom to wash off. Naruto and Sasuke got into bed, and a few minutes later, Aaron came out and joined them.

**xXx**

In the morning, once everybody was awoken, Sasuke announced that anybody could take a shower if they wanted, as all the rooms had private bathrooms with Jacuzzis. Naruto and Aaron looked at each other. The two boys did rock paper scissors, and Naruto won. He stepped into the bathroom, and was greeted by a bubbling Jacuzzi, a shower, one sink, and a minifridge. There was also a door to the room next to his. He turned on the power shower, stripped off his swim shorts, and stepped inside. As the water ran down his body, he heard the door to the next room over open. Good thing the glass has fogged up, he thought, otherwise the girls over there might see me. Again. When he looked up, Hinata was standing there with a towel around her body, staring at him. Sasuke...why didn't he say that every two rooms shared a shower?! Hinata let the towel fall from around her body, and she opened the door to the shower. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her, and ran her hands up Naruto's body, looking up into his deep blue eyes. Then she stepped closer to him, pressing her small body up against his. "Hinata, why are you doing this?" he asked her. She looked down then back up at him, her eyes now full of sadness.

"I thought that you would be my escape from that monster, Jason. I like you, I really do. But I guess that the feeling is not mutual…" she said. Then she turned to go. "Wait! No, if you want me to be your escape from him, then I'm fine. I just thought that you were, like, trying to impress yourself on me, or something." Hinata looked up at him again, and her eyes were once again full of happiness. "Okay. Thanks!" said Hinata. Then she hugged Naruto, opened the door, and left the shower behind.

After Naruto finished showering, he stepped out and dried off. He put his swimshorts back on, and went downstairs, leaving Aaron to the shower. When he got outside, almost everybody was either on the beach or in the ocean. He took off, running toward the waves. When he reached the ocean, he leapt up, high into the air, and swan-dived into the water, landing next to Sasuke. He looked at the pale boy beside him. His thoughts were interrupted by Sakura, who came over to him, and asked "How are things coming with Hinata?" "Pretty well…" Naruto responded vaguely.

**xXx**

"How was the night over at your friend's house?" asked Naruto's mother.

"Great, just great…" answered Naruto.


End file.
